Sasukes a dream
by Merodi-chan13
Summary: Sasuke has a dream. What is that dream? Does it have anything to do with Itachi? What does Sakura have to do with it? What will Sasuke do about the dream? WELL READ IT BECAUSE THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! I do not own Naruto...enjoy!


Sasuke's dream

A one shot

This was completely written out of boredom. I was camping and it was raining so yeah.

Another SasuSaku one shot….XD I have an obsession and it isn't healthy. This takes place when Sasuke has been found and is sleeping.

_Sasuke was running through the forest, hearing word that Itachi was nearby_. _He was finally going to avenge his clans' death then he would be able to restore his clan. Who he would choose is a secret but everyone in the village hidden in the leaves has a feeling it would be his pink haired team mate. He's noticed the changes in her; she's stronger, different…beautiful. She has grown up. He runs ahead, following the charka off his 'beloved' brother. Then he sees him up ahead but…someone's with him. That someone has pink hair. Sakura! He runs faster. 'That Bastard better not have hurt her or I swear to Kami-sama he will be tortured THEN killed.' When he reaches them, Itachi smirks. "Hello little brother how nice to see you again."_

_Itachi said smirking that devilish Uchiha smirk._

"_Itachi you Bastard!" _

_Sasuke said glaring at him with yet another Uchiha trait._

"_Language little brother."_

_Then Sakura tugged on the sleeve of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak._

"_Ahh, I almost forgot. Sasuke I believe you two haven't met before, may I introduce Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." Itachi smirked while wrapping an arm around Sakura. "Sakura…Uchiha?" Sasuke stuttered._

'_It…It can't be…he stole my family from me and now he's stealing the only thing I have left! Sakura…why?'_

"_I do believe me and Sasuke-san have met before…he was my team mate in my genin days. Of course he probably wouldn't remember me figuring I was just an annoyance, a thorn in his side." Sakura said while leaning into Itachi. _

"_Is that so Sasuke? Well it's a good thing I came along then. After you left her she came to me, heartbroken. Let's just say I mended her heart. You are really a fool little brother."_

"_Come on Itachi-kun, it's time for the ultrasound."_

"_U…Ultrasound?"_

"_Yes we're expecting."_

'_No…NO! She was supposed to restore the clan with me! No Sakura why? Why?! Then the scene changed. The room was white and had a bed and machines and one window. It was a hospital room. All of a sudden there was a familiar scream. 'Sakura!' Sasuke ran to the bed and what he saw was something he never wanted to see. Sakura was giving birth…to Itachi's child. When all the commotion was over Sasuke walked over to the bed. Sakura…was dead. Then everything started fading. _

'_No…Sakura…No! NO!!!!!'_

Sasuke woke up with a start, covered in sweat.

"I have to go see Sakura!" and with that he got dressed and ran out the door.

When he reached Sakuras apartment, Sasuke jumped to her bedroom window and went right in.

He was half expecting to find Itachi there to…hoping that the dream…was just a dream. When he looked at her bed however Sakura wasn't there. Panicked Sasuke ran around the house looking for her, then Sakura came out of the washroom, hair wet and wearing pyjamas.

"Sasuke what are doing here?"

Then not being Uchiha like and being very OOC Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly as if she would vanish if he let go.

"S…Sasuke."

"Sakura you're alive! You're ok."

"Um…yes I am." Sakura answered feeling a little akweird.

"Are you married?"

"What? No" "So you're not married to Itachi?"

"Never." And with that Sasuke's lips were on hers with a fiery passion. Sakuras eyes widened.

"S…Sasuke? What's going on, you're scaring me."

"It was a dream…a terrible, terrible dream. You were married to Itachi and then you died giving birth to his son." For once Sasuke looked like a frightened little boy.

"Well it was just a dream Sasuke."

"That's Sasuke-KUN to you."

"But you never liked it when I called you Sasuke-kun."

"Please…call me Sasuke-kun."

"A…Alright Sasuke-kun."

Then Sasuke's lips were on hers in yet another kiss but this one was more passionate and sweet.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you keep kissing me?"

"Are you that dense Sakura? I. Love. You, I love you. "

"But…you never…you always…you always pushed me away."

"I didn't know my feelings then."

"Are you sure this isn't just to keep me from falling for your brother?"

"That too."

"Oh really? Well then I guess I'm not calling you Sasuke-kun anymore Sasuke/Human ice cube/chicken butt."

"Oh really billboard brow."

"Dur Hur Hur." (Compliments of the Tinkerbell movie)

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered in her ear seductively. (Mood swings much, they WERE fighting…0_0)

"S…Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-KUN" he said advancing towards her.

"Sasuke-kun…w…what are you doing?"

"I will make you mine Sa-ku-ra…mine forever, not even Itachi can claim you."

"Is this still about the dream Sa-su-ke (its mockingly) because seriously I'm never mmph" and Sakura was cut off by Sasukes lips on hers. And somehow…it ended up on the bed…

**THE END! Ok Sasuke was majorly OOC here but who wouldn't be after a bad dream where your beloved marries your sadistic, murderous older brother and dies giving birth to his child? I mean come on I would. Anyway if you want me to make this a two shot then say so in your reviews and if you want the second shot to be a lemon…too bad I don't write lemons…but if people reading it REALLY want lemons then…..yea…ok MAYBE I will write one…MAYBE! But I cant promise it'll be worth reading XD so yeah, if u want a second chapter then…yea…review…or criticize.**


End file.
